Pain for Pleasure
by LunosA
Summary: Pueden ser ricos, estudiar en prestigiosos institutos pero la falta de cariño de quienes los engendraron no tiene precio. Las consecuencias de eso: Seguir un peligroso camino para convertirse en Fármaco dependientes.
1. Perfect Intelligence

Naruto y personajes correspondientes **© Masashi Kishimoto**

FanFiction **© ~LunosA**

Prólogo

Porque la inteligencia, no lo era todo…

Los perfectos estudiantes y el orgullo de mamá y papá. ¿Pero dónde quedan los sentimientos de los chicos? ¿Acaso sus padres no piensan en que ellos no solo necesitan del estudio? ¿No recuerdan que no solo quieren dinero sino que anhelan cariño? SI tan solo que hubiesen preocupado un poco por ellos. No estuviesen en esa etapa asquerosa que perjudica tanto y que los hundió en un agujero sin fin… Pero en ese mundo no solo conocerán la perdición del ser humano, encontrarán a alguien más con quien compartir tan terrible hábito.

Pueden ser ricos, estudiar en prestigiosos institutos pero la falta de cariño de quienes los engendraron no tiene precio. Las consecuencias de eso: Seguir un peligroso camino para convertirse en Fármaco dependientes.

**Pain for Pleasure **

**1**

_**Inteligencia Perfecta:**_

"_Juro que no caeré, juro que no lo haré jamás." _

_**Nunca**__** digas **__**nunca**__._

"La drogadicción es una enfermedad que consiste en la dependencia de sustancias que afectan el sistema nervioso central y las funciones cerebrales, produciendo alteraciones en el comportamiento, la percepción, el juicio y las emociones. Los efectos de las drogas son diversos, dependiendo del tipo de droga y la cantidad o frecuencia con la que se consume. Pueden producir alucinaciones, intensificar o entorpecer los sentidos, provocar sensaciones de euforia o desesperación. Algunas drogas pueden incluso llevar a la locura o la muerte."

"Algunas drogas producen tolerancia, que lleva al drogadicto a consumir mayor cantidad de droga cada vez, puesto que el organismo se adapta al consumo y necesita una mayor cantidad de sustancia para conseguir el mismo efecto."

"La dependencia, psíquica o física, producida por las drogas puede llegar a ser muy fuerte, esclavizando la voluntad y desplazando otras necesidades básicas, como comer o dormir. La necesidad de droga es más fuerte. La persona pierde todo concepto de moralidad y hace cosas que, de no estar bajo el influjo de la droga, no haría, como mentir, robar, prostituirse e incluso matar. La droga se convierte en el centro de la vida del drogadicto, llegando a afectarla en todos los aspectos: en el trabajo, en las relaciones familiares e interpersonales, en los estudios, etc."

Desde un principio estaban conectados pero no tenían la más remota idea de que el uno y el otro existían. Ella y el los estudiantes modelos, con expedientes totalmente en blanco. Eran los mejores del instituto y estaban en su último año, rumbo a hacia la universidad, o como lo llamaban sus padres, la gloria para obtener la carrera deseada. Pero existía un problema, no querían estudiar para aquellas profesiones, les desagradaban completamente. Ella desearía ser doctora y el simplemente no sabe qué hacer con su vida, aunque siempre ha querido formar parte de una banda. Ambas familias tenían un futuro planeado para sus respectivos hijos:

_Eso los une aún más sin saberlo…_

Dejarles su legado, lo que los sacó de aquella miseria, porque no todas las familias son puras, y las dos provenían de la más absoluta pobreza, pero con esfuerzo y dedicación salieron adelante y ahora son lo que son.

Uchiha y Haruno.

¿Les suena?

Claro que sí.

**Danube School.**

**Clase 2-A:**

- Excelente informe sobre las drogas señorita Haruno. - Alabó una pelinegra de piel blanca y de un extraño color carmesí en sus ojos. - Puede sentarse.

- Gracias Kurenai-Sensei.

Una chica pelirosa dueña de ojos jade inmediatamente al terminar su trabajo de investigación fue a su pupitre pero inesperadamente sonó el timbre indicando el receso.

- Bueno chicos los que no expusieron sus informes por favor entréguenmelos y luego podrán irse.

- ¡Oye! ¡Sakura! - Se escuchó una voz detrás de sus espaldas - ¿Me prestarías tu informe?

- ¡¿Estás de broma Ino! – La pelirosa arrugó la frente en señal de desaprobación mientras miraba a una rubia con extensa cabellera – La próxima vez procura traer tu tarea.

- Por favor, lo olvidé. Es que anoche no pude terminarlo, estaba cansada. – Suplicó.

- Mmm.. – La chica quedó pensativa por unos minutos hasta que al fin decidió hablar - No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero toma mi informe. – A dicha rubia se le iluminaron los ojos – Pero que no se repita ¿Eh? – Sonrió la pelirosa.

- ¡Yaaaaaay! ¡Mil gracias Sakura! - Agradeció – Ahora tengo que inventar una excusa para que Kurenai-Sensei me acepte el informe – Comentó de manera despreocupada.

- Si, si, si. Siempre me das las gracias. Agradece que me tienes, sino hace años que estuvieses reprobada – Rió con júbilo mientras salían del aula hacia el patio.

- Pero afortunadamente eres la número uno en la clase y aparte de todo eres mi mejor amiga. – Canturreó – Y tú nunca me dejarías abandonada ¿verdad?

- Sólo lo hago porque nos conocemos de hace mucho… – Dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos en acto de orgullo – Así que no hables demasiado.

- ¡Si claro tontita!

Así las dos amigas se dirigieron al patio hablando de cualquier tema que se les viniese a la mente. Ambas se conocían desde que tenían memoria. Gracias a sus madres.

Sakura Haruno se caracterizaba por ser una persona responsable, completamente centrada en sus estudios y de vez en cuando salía con sus amigos, porque claro, no todo era estudiar y estudiar.

En cambio Ino Yamanaka se diferenciaba de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia. Odiaba con todas sus letras el estudio. Aborrecía las matemáticas y le costaba un enorme trabajo prestar atención en clases. Su ambiente estaba rodeado de lujos, moda y tecnología. Sólo le importaba eso, y la gran mayoría de las veces Sakura la sacaba de apuros cuando estaba a punto de reprobar.

Entre las dos existía una fuerte amistad que las unía, por lo tanto sabían los problemas que a cada una le atormentaba. Pero para Sakura no todo era bonito y perfecto. Siempre la tachaban de alumna e hija perfecta. Y detrás de esa sonrisa se encontraban muchas lágrimas.

**Major School.**

**Clase 4-A:**

- Como siempre un excelente informe Uchiha – Aplaudió el profesor complacido

- Muchas gracias Asuma-Sensei.

Un atractivo y serio chico pelinegro de piel blanca y dueño de dos ónix negros los cuales volvían locas a cuanta fémina se le cruzase llegó a su pupitre con aires de grandeza. ¿Y quién no? Por algo era el primero de su clase.

- ¡Oi! ¡Psst! ¡Teme! – Susurraba a sus espaldas un rubio de ojos azules, hiperactivo como el solo – Ayúdame a pensar en una excusa.

- ¿Excusa? ¿No me digas que no hiciste la tarea de nuevo? – Comentó fastidiado.

- Hehehehe… ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? – Rió el rubio con su mano en la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

- ¿Crees que no te conozco o qué? – Susurró de lado

- Bueno, pues…

- Naruto Uzumaki – Llamó Asuma – Ven a presentar tu informe por favor.

- ¿In- informe? – Dijo nervioso

- Pues claro, ¿qué más va a ser? Baka… - Un chico con extraños dientes de tiburón se incorporó a la conversación - ¿O qué? ¿Lo olvidaste? – Rió con ironía.

- ¡SHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Naruto se colocó su dedo índice en sus labios tratando de que su secreto no se descubriese.

- Uzumaki, cero. – Concluyó Asuma.

¿¡QUEEEEEEEE! – Saltó de su pupitre - ¡No es justo Asuma-Sensei! – Reclamó Naruto

- ¿Y crees que es justo aparecerte aquí sin un informe que mandé hace una semana?

- Pues, no… – Lloriqueó el rubio mientras se sentaba en su lugar – Estas me las pagas Suigetsu

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Si, como digas Naruto. Te espero a la salida – Bromeó el peligris al salir del salón

- Grrr…. Si no fuera nuestro amigo Sasuke le patearía el cu…

- De todas maneras te iban a descubrir. – Dijo Sasuke con sus manos en los bolsillos – Vamos usuratronkashi

¿¡Queee! ¿¡Como me llamaste!

- Dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

-¡Teme!

- Tsk, ya cállate que atormentas con tu voz chillona.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cancha mientras se insultaban mutuamente. Aunque la mayoría de las veces tenían esa clase de "diálogo" no siempre se la pasaban haciendo eso. En su extraña amistad eran mejores amigos y por lo tanto sabían la vida del otro.

Naruto Uzumaki se definía por ser un adolescente con una energía inexplicable. Era hiperactivo y no paraba de hablar. Conocía a Sasuke desde los 5 años. Desde esas fechas ambos son inseparables. Y aunque Naruto siempre molesta a Sasuke con tonterías y éste no le presta atención, el rubio sabe muy bien que lo considera como su único amigo, pero por supuesto el pelinegro se niega a expresarse.

Sasuke Uchiha era visto por todos como el chico perfecto, pero como siempre nada de eso era cierto. Era muy infeliz y siempre se preguntaba qué sería de su futuro. Su único apoyo aunque no lo admitiera jamás era Naruto, el cual conocía desde pequeño, gracias a las relaciones de trabajo que mantenían sus padres. Y como cada adolescente de su edad, se preguntaba constantemente todas las noches antes de dormir si algún día encontraría la paz interior. No soportaba lo que vivía.

_Las vidas de Uchiha y Haruno se relacionan entre sí aunque no sepan del otro, así estudien en diferentes lugares eso no impedirá que se conozcan porque el destino había decidido juntarlos a ambos para que compartieran sus problemas. Pero al encontrarse no todo será bonito, si compartirán, pero de la peor manera._

~Continuará…

Hey, hey!

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo.

Aquí sabemos quiénes son Sakura y Sasuke y por supuesto sus amigos más cercanos.

Para ellos la vida, aunque sean hijos de familias importantes es dura. Ocultan su tristeza y piensan constantemente si serán completos algún día.

Este FanFic está basado en la vida real, y bueno después de ver tantas situaciones así, decidí que era hora de hacer algo. Así que tomé la decisión de escribir esta historia para ustedes.

Si no entienden la primera parte del texto de las drogas es el informe de Sakura y Sasuke. ¿Coincidencia? Sólo en mi FanFic. xD

Y antes de que me vaya tengo que agradecer a Wikipedia por la información.

Bien, es todo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

~Bye!

LunosA


	2. Family

Naruto y personajes correspondientes **© Masashi Kishimoto**

FanFiction **© ~LunosA**

**

* * *

**

**Pain for Pleasure **

**2**

_**Familia:**_

"_No todo es lo que parece._

_No mostrar lágrimas ni tristeza… Eso es una promesa"_

_

* * *

_

- Bueno, hasta aquí te dejo Sakura – Sonrió una rubia mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de su amiga pelirosa.

- Gracias por acompañarme Ino – Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa – Y recuerda lo que te dije, estudia más.

- ¿¡Ehhhhhh! ¡Qué cosas dices Sakura! – Respondió la ojiazul con tono ofendido – Sabes que aborrezco "esas cosas"

- Pues "esas cosas" como tus las llamas son importantes para tu futuro – Regañó la pelirosa

- Futuro y todo a veces cansa. De verdad Sakura, no sé cómo te puede encantar ser la primera de la clase – Se preguntaba Ino colocándose la mano en la cabeza – Debe ser repugnante… ¡eww! No lo quiero imaginar… – Dijo fingiendo un escalofrío

- Si, si, lo que digas – La pelirosa sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos a escuchar ése comentario de parte de su amiga – Bueno, tengo que entrar, debí haberlo hecho hace un rato

- Está bien, ¡nos vemos! - Haciendo un gesto con la mano de despedida, Ino corrió hasta que se perdió de vista.

Sakura entró a su mansión, porque la definición casa no entraba para nada en ese concepto. Así que definitivamente al ver la "casa" de los Haruno era para desmayarse. Por fuera era beige, casi llegando al color blanco, de dos pisos y muy amplia. Y por dentro era algo para deslumbrarse. Decorada con lámparas doradas las cuales eran comparadas con el oro y la sala era tan espaciosa que podrían entrar unas 100 personas.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Gritó para anunciar su llegada y rápidamente subió a su habitación para poder hacer lo que tenía pendiente

- ¡Sakura! Qué bien que llegaste – Una rubia con coletas entró al cuarto de su nieta al escucharla llegar y subió como todas las tardes al cuarto de la pelirosa para abrazarla- ¿Cómo te fue mi niña?

- Muy bien abuela – Rompió el abrazo mientras arreglaba sus cosas – ¿A que no adivinas quien olvidó la tarea de nuevo y tu nieta tuvo que salvarla?

- Ino, típico – rió la ojimiel al recordar las locuras de la amiga de su cerezo - Esa niña nunca cambia

- Tienes razón – Rió - Pero ya le advertí que si no hace un esfuerzo, dejo que la reprueben – Sentenció la pelirosa

- Si claro, como si la fueras a dejar Sakura

- Me está retando, ¿Tsunade-obachan? – Se colocó a la altura de su abuela

- Muy lista Sakura. ¡Y no me llames así, soy la abuela más joven que hayas conocido! - Dijo a la vez que reía y la abrazaba luego calló en la cuenta de que su nieta estaba unos centímetros más alta que ella y entristeció.

- Abuela… - Notando el cambio de humor repentino - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que… Es que de repente noté que estás creciendo muy rápido - Susurró con tristeza mientras recordaba una bonita imagen de aquellos días en el que balanceaba a su nieta en un columpio de madera

- Ay, qué cosas dices Tsunade… - Suspiró con nostalgia.

A veces ella y Tsunade se llamaban por su nombre, sólo para bromear y claro, de forma afectuosa.

- ¿Sakura? – Una voz que provenía cerca de la puerta de la habitación de la pelirosa se fue acercando lentamente – Hola hija ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó una mujer adulta de unos ojos jade y una extraña cabellera color rosa, como su hija.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar – Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿Cómo te ha ido mamá?

- Muy bien – Se acercó a la cama de su hija y se sentó – Hoy iré con Kushina Uzumaki, una linda persona que conocí la semana pasada en un coctel, a comprar ropa en el centro comercial – Comentó como si nada con un brillo en sus ojos

- ¿De nuevo Mizuki? He llegado a la conclusión de que eres una compradora impulsiva… - Concluyó Tsunade

- ¿Qué…? – La poca sonrisa que tenía al entrar su madre la cambió por disgusto – ¡Pero me dijiste ayer en la noche que me acompañarías hoy en la tarde a mi presentación de piano! – Dijo Sakura frustrada - ¿De nuevo me piensas dejar sola como en todas las ocasiones en las que te pido ir a un evento? ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME HACES ESTO!

- ¡Un momento jovencita! – Mizuki Haruno se levantó ofendida de la cama - ¡Primero no me grites! ¡Segundo, yo no te prometí nada! – Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero su madre habló primero - ¡Tan sólo te dije que si podía asistiría, si no estaba ocupada, claro.

- ¡MENTIRA! – Gritó Sakura mientras las lágrimas rodaban inevitablemente por sus mejillas - ¡Lo prometiste! ¡LO PROMETISTE!

- ¡Ya te dije que no te prometí nada! – Negaba su madre

- ¿Tanto quieres a tu hija que en vez de acompañarla en un día muy importante te vas con una tipa que apenas conociste hace pocos días? – Reclamó con amargura

- ¡No insultes a Kushina!

- ¿Prefieres a una extraña antes que yo? Ya veo… - Agarró el primer bolso que encontró y se dispuso a recoger su ropa – Me largo…

- ¡No te atrevas!

- ¿De verdad? - Dijo con ironía - No me retes, _madre_ – Remarcó la palabra madre sólo para enfurecer a Mizuki

- ¡Sakura! ¡De esta casa NO SALES! – Su cara estaba roja de rabia

- ¿¡AH SI! ¿¡Y quién me lo impedirá! ¿Tú?

- Sakura, no te vayas – Una mano se posó en el hombro se la pelirosa - por favor – Suplicó la ojimiel que hace rato estaba observando la deplorable escena de madre e hija

- Abuela… yo… - Titubeó – Está bien, lo haré por ti – Sonrió levemente mientras se miraban

- Eso, síguela consintiendo Tsunade – La rubia la miró con advertencia, no quería que las palabras de Mizuki lastimaran a Sakura, _una vez más_ - Y tú Sakurita, ya no seas más una niña malcriada… – Mizuki salió ofendida del cuarto de su hija.

Primero silencio. Por último un sollozo.

- ¿Por qué abuela? ¿Por qué…? – Sakura lloraba en los brazos de Tsunade - ¿Por qué siempre me hace esto? Ella promete y nunca cumple. Y no puedo contar con mi papá tampoco porque nunca está en la casa, jamás está para mí. ¡NUNCA ESTÁN PARA MI – Terminó de desahogarse y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

- Shhhh, tranquila mi niña, ya todo pasará. Aquí estoy yo, tranquila.

Tsunade era la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Prácticamente todos los días era la misma rutina, peleas constantes con su madre, y eso la hacía tan desdichada. Era un infierno en vida.

Media hora después Sakura se había calmado y Tsunade la dejó sola para que tuviese su espacio. Sakura no le apeteció para nada salir de su cuarto, por lo tanto perdió la presentación de piano. Así pasó la tarde y llegó la noche. Luego de la cena, llegó la cabeza de la familia, Kotetsu Haruno.

- Hola madre – Saludó a Tsunade con un simple beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo has estado? Bien, pero Sakura no.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó alarmado - ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien?

- Si tranquilo hijo, es sólo que otra vez discutió con Mizuki

- No puedo creerlo, le dije que tratara de dejar de hacer esas cosas. Subiré a ver cómo está Sakura

- Si, por favor

Kotetsu Haruno era un hombre honrado. Había nacido en uno de los peores barrios de Tokyo y creció en la pobreza. Desde muy pequeño siempre soñaba con ser un gran ejecutivo, su madre Tsunade queriendo que el fuese alguien en la vida le pagó los estudios con el poco dinero que tenía, pero si era para que su hijo triunfara, lo haría. Años después Kotetsu se graduaba con honores y luego fundó una pequeña empresa productora de teléfonos celulares, en la que con el paso de los años se volvería una de las mayores empresas más exitosas del país. Luego en una fiesta conoció a Mizuki y al poco tiempo se casaron, luego nació Sakura. A partir de ese momento los dos se llevaban de lo peor y por tonterías discutían, cosa que Sakura no soportaba. Habían decidido separarse pero por su hija permanecerían juntos, aunque no se soportaran. Con el tiempo se fue interesando más en el trabajo que por Sakura y por esa razón no le prestaba atención a su primogénita. Pero en el fondo la quería mucho. Y en las discusiones con su esposa no notaba en absoluto que lastimaba a Sakura con sus constantes peleas.

Subió a la habitación de Sakura y tocó suavemente.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Puedo pasar?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

- ¿Sakura? Hija, déjame pasar por favor – Suplicó

- Déjame papá, no quiero hablar con nadie… - Se escuchó desde la habitación

- Por favor, quiero saber qué te pasa

- Nada, nada… - No quería hablar con nadie, ni con Tsunade. Quería estar sola.

_Sola._

- Sakura, abre por favor…

- No le hables, hoy está de muy mal humor – Mizuki Haruno hizo su aparición y habló con mucha rabia de su hija - ¿Sabías que hoy me gritó? Está rebelde, la adolescencia le está afectando.

- Pues debió tener sus razones para gritar o ¿no?

- ¿Insinúas que yo comencé la pelea?

- No me extrañaría – Contraatacó

- No… De nuevo no… - Sakura como acto reflejo se tapó sus oídos y empezó a llorar de nuevo

- ¡SI la hubieses visto como estaba en la tarde, me darías la razón!

- ¡Ella no es así! ¡Seguro tú la provocaste!

¡MENTIRA! ¡ELLA COMENZÓ YA ESTOY CANSADA DE SUS NIÑERIAS! ¡ESA NIÑA ESTÁ INSOPORTABLE!

- ¡CALLATE! POR SI NO SABES ELLA ESTÁ…

- ¡ME VALE DONDE ESTÉ! ¿¡SABIAS QUE ESTA TARDE AMENAZÓ CON IRSE DE LA CASA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Y TSUNADE COMO SIEMPRE TAPÁNDOLE TODO LO QUE HACE!

- ¡NO TE METAS CON MI MADRE!

- ¡A MI NO ME CALLAS!

Mientras los padres de la pelirosa tenían el descaro de discutir en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, Sakura lo único que podía hacer era taparse los oídos y llorar fuertemente. Sus llantos no se escuchaban por los fuertes gritos.

Sakura Haruno consideraba que había nacido para sufrir y su vida no era para nada perfecta como los demás pensaban.

- Estúpida vida… - Sollozó

De repente su celular sonó y vio un mensaje de parte de Ino.

"_Sakura ¿por qué no fuiste a la presentación? Por favor responde… Espero que no haya pasado nada malo"_

- ¡ESTÁ TOTALMENTE DESCONTROLADA!

- ¡DEBÍ HABERME IDO DE AQUÍ HACE MUCHO! ¡PERO ME QUEDO POR SAKURA!

Otro sollozo por parte de la ojijade.

Luego marcó un número.

- Ino..

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea una voz llena de preocupación

- Son mis padres… ¿Los escuchas…?

Ino escucho por unos breves segundos los gritos y luego rompió el silencio.

- Ay… Sakura… No de nuevo…

- Esto es un infierno quiero salir de aquí, no aguanto más… - Lloró de nuevo, no paraba, ésas lágrimas rebeldes no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

- Sakura, en la madrugada paso por ti, no me aguanto más esto, dile a tu abuela Tsunade que te ayude a salir de ahí.

- Si de acuerdo- Aún llorando se levantó de la cama – Eso haré – Dijo decidida – La decisión está tomada, me iré de aquí.

* * *

- ¡Oi! Sasuke – Un rubio hiperactivo le lanzó una almohada a Sasuke - ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana viernes después de clases?

- Tsk, más despistado no puedes ser. Mañana no tenemos clases. ¿O es que no te acuerdas lo que dijo Asuma-Sensei? Tenemos el día libre por consejo de maestros. – Dijo un Sasuke muy molesto.

Ambos amigos estaban en la Mansión Uchiha y desde la tarde Naruto había estado fastidiando.

- Ahhhh…. ¡Cierto!

- ¡Cállate! ¿No ves las horas que son? Despertarás a los sirvientes

- Oi Sasuke, ¿Y tus padres e Itachi ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó curioso

- Que se yo, que lleguen a la hora que les dé la gana, no quiero verles las caras – Respondió con rencor

Lo cierto era que Sasuke no se llevaba para nada bien con sus padres y menos con su hermano, el cual era mayor que el por 5 años. Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha se la pasaban todo el día corrigiendo a Sasuke y su hermano lo molestaba diciéndole que nunca llegaría a ser perfecto como él, pero en el fondo Itachi Uchiha se preocupaba por el aunque no lo demostrara. Lo cierto era que la familia Uchiha era poco comunicativa y carecía de alegría. Sólo cuando Itachi y Sasuke eran pequeños se escuchaban risas en todo la casa. Pero la manera en como criaron a Itachi y a Sasuke las risas se fueron apagando poco a poco y así los hermanos Uchihas crecieron sin una pizca de emoción, eran fríos y muy reservados entre ellos mismos. Cuando Sasuke entró a Major School a los 5 años le costó relacionarse con otros niños pero Naruto como guía le enseñó a tener un poco de sentimientos, y exclusivamente el rubio hiperactivo sabía cómo era Sasuke. El ojiazul muy pocas veces lo había visto reír con ganas, eran contadas las veces. En realidad toda esa faceta del chico serio, frio y responsable era una fachada. Era cariñoso y se preocupaba por los demás, pero su orgullo Uchiha le impedía ser así en la sociedad.

- Oye Teme, mi mamá está abajo. Me voy – Se levantó del piso de la Habitación de Sasuke y se despidió – Nos vemos mañana Sasuke no baka, ya veremos qué hacer.

- Si, si, sólo vete – Se despidió – Hablamos mañana ahora sal, quiero dormir.

Naruto bajó las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha la cual era totalmente hermosa y grande. Llena de luz por las lámparas gigantes que colgaban del techo y habían cuadros de todas partes. Era una especie de palacio de Versalles pero en miniatura, si es que aquello era una miniatura…

- ¡Mamá estoy aquí! – Gritó un enérgico ojiazul indicando a sus padres donde estaba

- Hola papá, mamá ¿Qué tal? – Saludó con su gran sonrisa mientras era besado en la mejilla con cariño por su madre

- ¿Cómo pasaste tu día con Sasuke hijo? – Habló el líder de esa familia, Minato Uzumaki

- Normal, como todos los días, ése Teme parece que no dejaré de odiar a los señores Uchiha y a Itachi

- ¿Sasuke aún pelea con su padres? – Preguntó inocentemente Kushina, madre del rubio

- Pues… si – Respondió desanimado Naruto

- Quédate – Concluyó Kushina con una gran sonrisa igual a la de su hijo

- ¿De veras? ¡Genial, Dattebayo! - Su alegría fue sustituida por un pensamiento – Hehehe… Sasuke me matará por despertarlo para decirle que me voy a quedar.

- Apóyalo hijo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por el – Dijo Minato

- Gracias mamá, papá – Sonrió de nuevo y bajó del auto – ¡Nos vemos! - Así como llegó se fue saltando, pensando en la excusa de cómo despertar a Sasuke.

- Minato, Naruto crece cada vez más rápido. Muy pronto se nos va a ir – Dijo con nostalgia la peliroja

- Si, pero así es la vida ¿verdad? – Respondió el líder Uzumaki – Hay que dejarlos vivir para que vayan por el buen camino – Besó a su esposa y se fue de la Mansión Uchiha.

**5 minutos después…**

- Teme… - Susurró bajito para no enfurecer a Sasuke – Teme, ¡Teme! – Resolvió gritar

- ¿¡Pero qué coño! – Despertó sobresaltado y cuando vio de que se trataba se puso de mal humor - ¿Se puede saber que carajos haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que te vinieron a buscar?

- Si pero me dejaron quedarme… - Respondió con un puchero

- ¿Qué…? Mierda… Bueno ve a ver donde te acomodas

- ¡Gracias teme!

- De nada Dobe y ya acomódate.

De pronto Sasuke escuchó unas llaves y una puerta abriéndose.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás? – Una voz de un hombre maduro resonó en el silencio

- Mierda, espera aquí Dobe – Se levantó rápidamente se su cama y bajó lo más rápido que pudo

- ¡Ok! ¡Pero regresa rápido! ¡No me gusta que me dejes solito - ttebayo! – Rió el rubio

- Tsk, que fastidioso... – Rió de medio lado

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Fugaku Uchiha. A un lado de el estaba su madre y hermano.

- Genial ya me viste. ¿Puedo subir? – Preguntó con un tono de fastidio

- Queremos hablar contigo Sasuke – Dijo Mikoto

- Hola madre, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – Completó la frase que debió preguntarle Mikoto al llegar

- Que bien – Respondió secamente – Fugaku… – Le cedió la palabra a su esposo

- Bien Sasuke tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando y decidimos que cuando cumplas los 18 años te encargarás de la empresa junto con tu hermano Itachi

- Exactamente, tonto hermano – Itachi habló por primera vez y le sonrió a Sasuke con orgullo

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué? – No podía creérselo, en 3 meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad y ya sus padres querían que manejara una empresa tan joven – ¿Decidieron? ¿Y dónde queda mi opinión? ¿Acaso no valgo aquí o qué? Se volvieron locos, no pienso hacer lo que ustedes quieran

- O tú haces lo que yo diga o no te sigo pagando los estudios así seamos muy millonarios. Te quedas sin estudiar ¿Me entendiste?

- Tsk… Fugaku siempre le daba en el punto débil a Sasuke. El quería estudiar y graduarse con honores para así poder independizarse de sus padres pero eso solo lo sabía Naruto porque como sus padres se enteraran de ese plan lo dejaban sin estudiar – No tengo opción… - Susurró resignado

- Que bien que hayas aceptado. Buenas noches Sasuke – Sin más Los tres Uchihas subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios dejando solo a Sasuke su propio infierno personal.

Que mierda de vida, sus padres decidían por él y no tenía voto alguno para nada. Subió más frustrado a su habitación y la cerró bruscamente, Naruto se asustó.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó? – Cuando la situación lo requería Naruto se ponía serio y llamaba por su nombre al pelinegro, dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando

- Estos… mis padres, me dijeron que en 3 meses tengo que manejar la empresa junto con Itachi…

- ¿¡Qué tu qué! – Naruto se levantó del piso – ¡Pero si tan sólo cumplirás 18!

- Eso fue lo que les dije, pero como siempre me ignoraron. Te juro que si pudiera escaparme lo haría, pero me tienen amenazado de que si hago algo que no les guste dejan de pagarme los estudios y se me jode el plan de vida que tengo… - Golpeó con fuerza el closet dejándose los nudillos rojos – Cuando nos graduemos Naruto me iré de aquí y empezaremos con la banda – Dijo decidido – SI no funciona pues buscaré un trabajo y de seguro con mi promedio me lo darán.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no podemos dejar que tus padres arruinen tus sueños – Naruto le colocó una mano en el hombro y sonrió – Estoy seguro que lograrás independizarte de tus padres y les demostrarás que sin ellos puedes hacer muchas cosas teme!

- Gracias Naruto – Sonrió sinceramente a lo cual Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Sasukeeeeee… Estás, ¡estás sonriendo! – Rió lleno de energía

- Que no te dure a alegría ¿eh? – la sonrisa alegra desapareció de su rostro y la sustituyó por la sonrisa orgullosa – Ahora duérmete, dobe.

- ¿¡Que! ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Dobe

- Teme

- Do-be

- ¡Ahhhh Sasuke! ¡Me las pagarás!

- Duérmete ya Usuratronkashi – Dicho esto apagó la luz y se acostó

Los dos amigos se acomodaron y al instante Naruto calló rendido en el sueño. Pasaban las horas y Sasuke aún estaba despierto a altas horas de la madrugada, se preguntaba qué sería de su vida si tuviese a alguien que lo acompañara, pero sentimentalmente… Un momento, que rayos… Un Uchiha no piensa en esas cosas, se dijo. Ya lo había decidido. Cuando amaneciera le diría al rubio para ir a una discoteca, le hacía falta algo para entretenerse, ¿y qué mejor que eso? A Naruto le fascinaría la idea, le encantaban aquellos lugares. En fin, mañana sería otro día de su vida, _su asquerosa vida que no tenía sentido._

_Nada es Imposible, tal vez Difícil…. Pero no Imposible, porque sin Retos la Vida no es lo que es, los Obstáculos Sirven para Hacernos más Fuertes._

**~Continuará…**

_

* * *

_

**Wow! Diez páginas de Word, todo un reto para mí xD**

**Bueno, en este capítulo sabemos cómo es la familia de Sakura y Sasuke, un infierno para los dos.**

**Y muy buenas noticias, en próximo capítulo tal vez se conozcan!**

**Gracias por leer este FanFic ¡y sus comentarios son tan geniales!**

**Nos leemos!**

**~Bye!**

**LunosA**


	3. Always Start with Something

Naruto y personajes correspondientes **© Masashi Kishimoto**

FanFiction **© ~LunosA**

**

* * *

**

**Pain for Pleasure **

**3**

**

* * *

**

**Por algo se empieza:**

"_Las cosas que consideramos insignificantes son las causantes de todo"_

_

* * *

_

- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Te distraerás un poco! No seas aguafiestas… – La rubia le imploraba a su amiga ojijade.

- No, Ino… No tengo tiempo para pensar en divertirme, déjame sola… – La pelirosa se acurrucó en la cama de su amiga – Pero si te agradezco que me hayas dejado quedarme en tu casa…

La noche anterior Sakura salió sigilosamente de su habitación, tocó la puerta de su abuela la cual se encontraba leyendo y le explicó la situación. Al principio la ojimiel se resistió a que dejara la casa, pero luego pensó en el bien que le haría a su nieta dejarla respirar un poco de paz, así que con mucho cuidado salieron de la casa. No esperaron mucho afuera cuando llegó Ino con su Mercedes a recoger a su necesitada amiga pelirosa. Sakura se despidió de su abuela y se encaminaron rumbo a la casa de la Yamanaka, dejando en el portón de la mansión Haruno a una llorosa y triste Tsunade.

Durante el camino, Sakura no pronunció palabra. La rubia se dio cuenta de que su amiga no quería entablar una conversación y la dejó con sus atormentados pensamientos. Llegaron a la residencia de Ino aproximadamente a las 2 de la madrugada, la ojiazul no se tendría que preocupar por aguantar a adultos haciendo preguntas indebidas. Su padre, Inoichi se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y llegaría la semana que viene, y su madre había muerto en el nacimiento de la rubia. Subieron a la habitación de Ino y Sakura resolvió por acostarse en la cama de su amiga. Estaba cansada, triste y frustrada. ¿Para qué rayos sus padres la tuvieron? A lo mejor su madre la concibió por accidente. Si, seguro nació fruto de una posible reconciliación… Já, una reconciliación que aún esperaba por ver. Era algo fantástico, imposible.

Ino al ver a su amiga tan deprimida la dejó dormir en su cama. Le dio las buenas noches y se acostó en el cuarto de su padre. Así le daría privacidad a la pelirosa. Al día siguiente tendrían tiempo de conversar. Muy temprano en la mañana Ino se levantó, fue a su cuarto y encontró a su amiga dormida. Se acercó un poco para observar como estaba y en el rostro de la Haruno habían rastros de lágrimas, parecía que recién se había quedado dormida. Seguramente había pasado toda la madrugada llorando sus penas. ¿Pero quién no dormiría mal con los problemas que tenía Sakura? Mizuki era tan detestable… No soportaba como le mentía constantemente a su amiga. Y el señor Haruno… Él prácticamente la ignoraba, prefería el trabajo que a su hija. Y cuando ésos dos se juntaban, discutían al punto de que la pobre ojijade terminara llorando en algún rincón de su cuarto. Agradecía que por lo menos en aquel infierno, porque la palabra hogar no cuadraba en ese concepto, Tsunade se encontrara presente para apoyar a la pelirosa. Pero como Sakura se lo había dicho infinidades de veces, eso no era suficiente para llenar el vacío que sentía.

Decidió que la dejaría dormir hasta cuando se levantara y bajó a desayunar. De repente recordó que había olvidado asistir a clases. Bah, su mejor amiga era más importante que unas buenas calificaciones. A mitad de la mañana sonó el teléfono de la mansión Yamanaka. La llamada resultó ser de Mizuki, y le exigía a Ino que le pasara a su hija. La rubia negó que su amiga pelirosa no estaba en su casa y fingió preocupación. La pelirosa mayor le respondió que Tsunade le había dicho que tampoco sabía dónde estaba la ojijade pero Mizuki insistió en llamar a casa de Ino, pero una vez más la ojiazul insistió en que Sakura no estaba. La Haruno no tan convencida le informó que en cuanto supieran del paradero de Sakura se lo haría saber. La Yamanaka agradeció y colgó el teléfono. Suspiró y se dispuso a ver televisión hasta entrada la tarde.

A las 5:30, el sol tenía un tono rojizo, y amenazaba con ocultarse para así darle la bienvenida a la noche. Ino se percató de ello y subió a su cuarto, recordando que Sakura aún dormía. Antes de despertar a su amiga se le ocurrió una brillante idea la cual despejaría a la pelirosa de sus problemas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la huésped ojijade despertara, y allí llegamos a la conversación de estas dos amigas…

- Frentuda… – Suspiró de manera preocupada – Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí, eso no lo dudes nunca…

- Gracias una vez más Ino, pero de verdad, no quiero salir…

- Sakura… – La rubia se puso de cuclillas y miró a la citada fijamente – ¿Quieres olvidarte de tus problemas?

- Já… – Rió irónicamente – Sabes que eso es algo imposible, eso es…

- Pero… – La Yamanaka la cortó bruscamente – Por unos momentos tal vez los olvides…

- ¿Qué…? – Se interrogó confundida – No sé a qué te refieres…

- ¿Por qué no vamos a… Una discoteca? – Su sonrisa se ensanchó

- ¿Qué…? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos dejando expuestos esos ojos jade – ¿Y qué rayos crees que yo haré en ese lugar?

- Mmm… – Se levantó del suelo y se puso a dar vueltas en su habitación como quien no quiere la cosa – Tu sabes, bailar, divertirte… – En un inesperado momento corrió hacia la pelirosa y tomó sus manos – ¡Por favor frentona! ¡Es por tu bien!

- Yo… – La ojijade no pudo ignorar los ojitos brillosos que tenía Ino… Rayos, ésa la ganaba – De acuerdo, cerda… – Dijo con resignación

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! – Se levantó y dio pequeños pero enérgicos saltitos – Invitaré a mucha gente. ¡Sí, eso haré! – La rubia tomó su teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche y marcó un número – ¿Hola? ¿Hinata? ¡Siiii, soy Ino! Oye, te tengo un plan para hoy en la noche… ¿Salimos? ¡¿Sii! ¡Perfecto! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Por cierto! Pásale el dato a otros por si quieren ir… – Sakura al ver a su mejor amiga tan contenta no pudo evitar en todo ese mar de problemas que tenía, lanzar una sonrisa de medio lado. Mientras tanto Ino hablaba como desquiciada con varias personas. Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos a Sakura, la heredera de los Yamanaka terminó su sesión telefónica – ¡Perfecto Sakura! – La rubia tomó de improvisto a la ojijade y la sacó de la cama arrastrándola hacia el baño – ¡Vístete! Ya hablé con muchas personas para poder ir en un grupo grande – Le sonrió de manera afectuosa – Anda, por lo menos hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo – Con una sincera sonrisa Sakura cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a asearse.

* * *

**8:37 pm de ésa misma noche:**

**Mansión Yamanaka:**

- Wow… Sakura, quedaste preciosa – Una asombrada ojiazul contemplaba con alegría a su amiga, la cual vestía un simple vestido negro con una mediana cinta blanca rodeándole la cintura y unos zapatos crema con manchas negras dándoles un aspecto similar al de una cebra – Definitivamente tendré que prestarte más ropa mía – Sonrió con arrogancia

- Já, muy graciosa cerda, pero sabes perfectamente que por nada del mundo cambio mis tenis – Dijo mientras lanzaba los zapatos de tacón a un rincón – Devuélveme mis Converse

- Pero frentona, si quedaste como una princesita – Lloriqueó a la vez que observaba sus zapatos

- Mis Converse… – Una mirada verde intensa le advirtió lo que le pasaría.

- Oh no… – La rubia se resignó y le lanzó sus tenis – Tú y tus zapatos bajos… – Refunfuñó

- Es mi estilo, lo siento Ino – Dijo mientras se amarraba las trenzas – No sé como soportas estar siempre con tacones…

- ¡Porque le da un toque más femenino a la mujer Sakura! – Respondió como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo

- Ser femenina no implica usar cosas que supuestamente dices tú, te hagan ver más mujer… – Luego de terminar de amarrar sus zapatos se levantó

- De verdad no sé cómo somos mejores amigas – Se preguntó la rubia – Tú con tu guitarra, skate, Converse y yo con mis tacones y vestidos…

- ¿No tenemos remedio verdad? – Sakura sonrió

- Para nada frentona

Se carcajearon juntas hasta que escucharon la corneta de un auto.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Deberíamos estar en el portón esperando a los chicos! – Dijo horrorizada – ¡Vamos Sakura! – La arrastró escaleras abajo y con la respiración agitada llegaron – ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les ha ido? – En los dos flamantes Ferraris que estaban afuera aguardando la llegada de las chicas, habían más chicos que chicas y Sakura como no tenía mucha experiencia en ése campo, se ruborizó.

- Estas muy sexy Ino… – Un chico de tez blanca y de cabello negro corto, bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de la rubia y sin ningún aviso le dio una nalgada, Sakura miró la escena espantada. ¿Por qué Ino se dejaba tocar? ¿Acaso su amiga era la fácil del grupo o…? No, Ino no era así… O eso creía.

- Jajaja, muy gracioso Sai – Le guiñó un ojo – Mira, te presento a Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga. Sakura, mi novio Sai.

La pelirosa suspiró aliviada. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Pero tampoco era para que le diera la nalgada en frente de todos.

- Vaya… – Alzó una ceja – Así que ésta era la tal Sakura de la que tanto nos hablabas – Desvió su mirada de Ino y con una sonrisa extendió la mano hacia la ojijade – Un gusto, Sai Yamiya.

- Un placer… – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido.

- Muy bien Sakura ahora te presentaré a los demás – Señaló al primer Ferrari – Estos son Yahiko, su novia Konan y Hidan, – Luego señaló el segundo Ferrari – Estos son Deidara, Sasori e Itachi y a Sai ya lo conoces – Rió con picardía.

- Un gusto en conocerlos a todos.

- Así que tú eres la amiguita de Ino la cual no quería salir por estudiar ¿Eh? – Bromeó el pelirrojo Sasori

- Pues si – Comentó con orgullo – pero hoy es una ocasión especial

- Oye, oye – El rubio cuyo nombre era Deidara subió ambas manos en son de paz – Era una broma lo que dijo Sasori, no le prestes atención, es sólo que está frustrado de que no haya terminado de estudiar

- ¡Eso no se dice cabeza hueca! – El pelirrojo golpeó en la cabeza a Deidara y luego dirigió su mirada a la de Sakura – Pero es verdad, sólo era una broma.

- Bien, bien… – Arrastrando a Sakura a entrar en el vehículo – Ya dejen de hablar de estudios que se me pone la piel de gallina – Dijo Ino fingiendo un escalofrío mientras subía al auto y unas risas se escucharon – ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto, belleza – Sai le dio un beso en la mejilla y los dos Ferraris salieron de la zona de los Yamanaka.

* * *

**8:50 pm de esa misma noche:**

**Mansión Uchiha:**

- ¿Cuándo pasarán por nosotros Teme? – Un impaciente Naruto le daba vueltas a la habitación

- Silencio Baka. Itachi ya llamará – El pelinegro estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana esperando la llamada de su hermano. Ni siquiera sabía porque carajos había aceptado esa invitación de Itachi. Seguramente para salir de esa casa y pasar un buen rato…

- ¡Oye Teme! – La voz lejana de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Tu celular está sonando…

- Genial… ¿Hola?

- _Sasuke…_

- Hasta que al fin te dignas en reportarte… – Rodó los ojos y se levantó impaciente – ¿Dónde coño estás?

- _Te llamaba porque no pasaré por ti. Se ofrecieron a llevarme y bueno, estoy con un grupo de personas…_

- Tsk… – Era más que obvio que Itachi le fallara de esa manera, ya ni se sorprendía – Entonces diviértete con tus estúpidos amiguitos y cuando llegue al local ni me dirijas la palabra…

- _Sasuke…_

- ¿Qué? – Estaba a punto de colgar pero la voz de Itachi lo detuvo

- _Lo siento…_ – Dijo sinceramente.

- Si claro, siempre dices lo mismo. Adiós – Cortó la comunicación de manera brusca.

- Déjame adivinar Teme… – Naruto no era un tonto, conocía perfectamente las caras del pelinegro y ésa cara reflejaba el enfado de tener un hermano mayor tan descuidado para con el – Itachi no viene…

- Cállate y vámonos en mi auto…

- ¡Mejor! ¡Así estrenamos el nuevo auto que te compraste!

Sasuke se limitó a rodar los ojos y bajaron hasta el garaje de la mansión. Se montaron en el Mercedes del Uchiha y se fueron rumbo a la discoteca.

* * *

- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Baila! ¡Anímate un poco! – Con una bebida en mano, Ino bailaba muy pegada a Sai y de vez en cuando se acercaba a la pelirosa.

- No gracias Ino. Me gusta estar aquí – Sonrió de manera afectuosa.

- Como quieras – La rubia regresó a donde se encontraba el grupo y siguió bailando con Sai.

Hace unas cuantas horas llegaron al local, y su reloj marcaba las 11:40, faltaba poco para la medianoche. Desde que entraron a la discoteca, Ino había estado bailando con Sai y parecía que nunca se separarían. Una hora después había llegado la prima de la rubia, Hinata Hyuuga, una chica peliazul y de ojos perla y desde entonces la había estado acompañando.

- Oye Sakura-Chan ¿No bailarás? – Preguntó Hinata.

- No, sólo quiero estar sentada.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la discoteca se encontraba un pelinegro recargado en una columna. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sostenía un vaso de whiskey. Estaba al lado de un chico hiperactivo que no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a unos amigos.

- ¡Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu! ¡Aquí estamos! – Agitando las manos como un loco llamó la atención de tres chicos que estaban apartados en un rincón.

- Vaya, vaya… – El chico de extraña dentadura de tiburón le golpeó de forma afectuosa el hombro a Sasuke – ¿Qué hace un Uchiha en estos lares?

- Hmph… – Cállate Suigetsu – De un solo sorbo bebió su trago.

- Tsk… Que problemático, siempre tan hablador ¿no Sasuke! – Shikamaru, el heredero de los Nara se colocó al lado del Uchiha

- ¿Hasta qué hora se piensan quedar? – Un joven de cabello castaño largo y de ojos perla se sentó en una silla cercana al grupo.

- Hasta donde el cuerpo aguante hehehe… – Un rubio más hiperactivo de lo normal se movía de forma extraña.

- Genial, la bebida ya le afecta el cerebro… – El pelinegro rodó los ojos observando al pobre rubio que había tomado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Más? El cerebro de Naruto está así desde que nació, si no me equivoco – Bromeó el peliplateado a lo que Sasuke sonrió de forma burlona.

- ¡Oiiii! ¡Cállate Suigetsu! No querrás que te caiga a golpes ¿o sí?

- Ja,ja,ja no me hagas reír...

- ¡Oigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – Una voz femenina les llamó la atención, hasta que vieron de que se trataba

- ¿Ino? – Shikamaru se acercó hasta la rubia y la saludó de forma afectuosa – Hace tiempo que no te veía y wow… – Miró su atuendo – Estás hermosa…

- Gracias Shika… – Guiñó un ojoy luego se dio cuenta de quien tenía al lado del Nara – Ohhhh… Neji, primo ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues acompañando a Hinata… – Contestó simplemente

- Pues para tu información querido primito, Hinata ya es muy grandecita como para poder venir a estos lugares.

- Me vale, tengo que cuidar a mi hermana menor.

- Dejemos eso de lado primito y mejor preséntame a tus amigos – Sonrió Ino encantada ante la presencia del rubio y del pelinegro.

- ¡Hola! Soy Naruto Uzumaki-ttebayo!

- Encantada, pero oye, ¿no crees que andas pasadito de copas? – Preguntó con picardía

- Já, para nada – Respondió con ironía el peliplateado – Soy Suigetsu.

- Como si no te conociera tonto – Rió Ino – ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues bien, de aquí a allá, tratando de sobrevivir. Tu sabes.

- Jaja. Te entiendo perfectamente.

- Y este baka es Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto jaló al pelinegro que se había rehusado a hablar

- Hmph… Un gusto – Dijo de mala gana

- Encantada – Respondió Ino con extrañeza, pero luego recuperó su habitual personalidad – ¡Oigan! ¿Quieren conocer a unos amigos? Así el grupo crece… – Sonrió

- ¡Genial-ttebayo! ¡Más amistades! – Y sin ningún aviso los arrastró a todos hacia el centro de la pista

- ¡Chicos! – Dijo la rubia acercándose a Sasori y compañía – Quiero presentarles a unos amigos – Así comenzaron las presentaciones hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

- Maldita sea… – Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado

- ¿Qué pasa Teme? – Preguntó Naruto con preocupación

- Itachi conoce a la tal Ino…

- Carajo…

- Tonto hermanito menor, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí – Itachi Uchiha se había acercado a Sasuke y a Naruto sin previo aviso.

- ¿U-ustedes son hermanos? – Se sorprendió Ino

- ¿No te habías fijado en el parecido Ino? – interrogó Shikamaru como si fuese la cosa más obvia

- Pues no, para que veas…

- Te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra, Itachi… – Sasuke se alejó lo más que pudo del grupo pero el pelinegro de coleta larga lo siguió. Todos se quedaron extrañados ante la relación tan rara de los hermanos y Naruto salió a salvar la situación.

- Hehehe… Disculpen al Teme, es que a veces es antisocial con las nuevas amistades, pero con el tiempo mejorará… – Sonrió el rubio.

* * *

**Afuera del local:**

-Déjame en paz, Itachi…

- Sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo – insistió el pelinegro mayor

- Te dije que me dejes S-O-L-O… – Remarcó la última palabra

- Está bien, Sasuke… – Itachi se dio por vencido y regresó con el grupo.

- Idiota…

El Uchiha menor se sentó en la acera y se recostó en la columna del local. Y mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasase, tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Inhaló del humo y se sintió mejor.

* * *

Dentro de la discoteca estaba Sakura hablando animadamente con Hinata. Ino tenía razón esa salida le había resultado de lo mejor y sonreía. Pero se vio interrumpida por la vibración de un celular.

- Dame unos minutos Hinata… – Se disculpó con la ojiperla y salió del local a contestar la llamada – ¿Hola?

- _¡Sakura Haruno! ¿EN DONDE ESTÁS?_ – Una voz furiosa de una mujer se escucho al otro lado del teléfono celular de la pelirosa.

- ¿Acaso te importa? – Contestó desafiante

- _¡TE REGRESAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! ¡Y ME VALE EN DONDE ESTÉS!_

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡A MI NO ME ORDENAS NADA! – Gritó lo más que pudo

Unos metros no muy lejos de la ojijade Sasuke escuchó claramente los gritos y decidió oír

- ¡NI SIQUIERA TE IMPORTO! ¡SÓLO ME ORDENAS QUE VUELVA PORQUE TE CONVIENE! ¡¿NO ES ASI!

- _¡CÁLLATE SAKURA O ESTO TERMINARÁ EN ALGO PEOR!_

- ¡NO VUELVO!

Sasuke por un momento sintió una pequeña conexión con esa chica desconocida, las palabras que le había dicho a ésa persona. Apostaría lo que fuera que era su madre o padre.

- _¡ERES UNA MAL AGRADECIDA! ¡TE TUVE EN MI VIENTRE DURANTE NUEVE MESES! ¡Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECES! ¿¡EH!_

- ¡NO VALGO NADA PARA TI! – Sus ojos jade se le comenzaron a cristalizar – ¡NO ME LLAMES MÁS! – Cortó la comunicación. Perfecto, su mamá le había arruinado la noche. Se acercó a la acera y comenzó a llorar con amargura.

Sasuke que había escuchado absolutamente todo se levantó y fue a donde estaba ella.

- Oye, disculpa… – Sakura se limitó a levantar la cabeza – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con sinceridad el pelinegro.

- No… – Su voz se quebró – Para nada estoy bien…

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – No sabía con exactitud porque le preguntaba esas cosas a una extraña pero sentía que algo los conectaba y que debía ayudarla

- No… No puedes ayudarme… – Dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Quieres sentirte bien? – Sakura asintió levemente. Sasuke que estaba en cuclillas se sentó a su lado – Hay veces en las cuales yo ando en el mismo estado que tú, y bueno… – Sacó una caja de su bolsillo – Y me fumo uno de estos…

- Eso es…

- Cigarros. ¿Quieres uno? Te relajan…

- Yo… – Dudó por unos momentos, pero luego pensó en el dolor que sentía, y quería que pasara – Está bien… – Sasuke se lo colocó en la boca y con un yesquero se lo prendió. Al principio cuando Sakura aspiró el humo tosió continuamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con ojos llorosos

- ¿Es la primera vez que fumas cierto? – Sakura asintió – Tranquila es normal… – Sasuke botó su cigarro que estaba punto de terminarlo y prendió uno nuevo – Ahora estoy a la par contigo… – Sonrió de lado

Se quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte. Sakura, como toda inexperta en fumar tosía de vez en cuando pero luego de tantas inhalaciones se acostumbró. Después de unos minutos de silencio la pelirosa se aventuró a preguntar

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- No lo sé

El silencio reinó de nuevo, hasta que el Uchiha menor lo rompió y de su boca salió una extraña petición.

- ¿Quieres ir a la playa?

_Algunas veces olvidar es un tipo de felicidad..._

**~Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Uff… He acabado el tercer capítulo.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya las veo diciendo "¡Vaya manera de conocerse Sasuke y Sakura!". Pues sí, hasta yo misma me sorprendí xD**

**Y mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que son mis últimas semanas en la Universidad y bueno, ando atareada con tareas, trabajos…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias pro los comentarios recibidos!  
**

**~Bye!**

**LunosA**_  
_


End file.
